


Frisk's Cold

by rainbowthefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALPHYS X UNDYNE, Alphyne, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, undertale - Freeform, undyne x alphys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk gets sick. (Undertale AU. Some Alphys/Undyneto the side as well as slightly-ever-hinted Sans/Frisk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk's Cold

A sniffle.

Papyrus leaned in the doorway, peering at the figure wrapped in blankets across from him. He heard a cough and the sound of someone blowing their nose. Gloves tightly gripping the handle of the door beside him, the skeleton took a step back. He made sure the human was still within his sight. He heard yet another cough.

What did it mean!?

Sans told him earlier that the human hadn't been feeling well lately. But how can that be? They were with the Great Papyrus, the best skeleton in the underworld! How could anyone, even a human, be not okay in his presence!? It just didn't make sense to him!

He heard the familiar dragging of footsteps by his brother. Papyrus whipped around and saw Sans. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket's pockets as per usual, but he had his eye sockets closed. As if he wasn't even bothering to try and walk, sliding himself down the hallway and leaning against the walls for support. So, of course, Papyrus had to scold him for laziness.

"SANS!"

Not only did Sans jump at Papyrus' sudden exclamation, but the human did as well. In the other room, Frisk jolted out of the sheets and was looking at the doorway in surprise. Immediately, Sans rushed over to his brother and held a bony finger in front of his teeth. It was a gesticulation for him to be quiet, but clearly the skeleton did not understand.

"WHAT?"

Sans quickly glanced inside the room, and saw that Frisk was settling back into the blankets and resting on a pillow. He let out a sigh of relief, then turned to his brother. Papyrus was staring in the room, completely silent. Sans knew he'd be curious as to what was going on. Taking a breath, he readied to try and quiet him.

"Bro," He said. "You kinda' need to be quiet."

"WHAT?" Papyrus turned to him. Sans waved his hands in the air for him to tone it down, and the skeleton finally understood. Leaning down, he whispered, "Why?"

"Frisk isn't feeling good, bro. They kinda' need their sleep. So things need to be quiet."

"But why do they need sleep!?" Papyrus asked. "No one has told me, The Great Papyrus, why the human needs sleep!"

"Bro, you don't need to whisper." Sans gave him a look. "Just keep your voice low, is all. And...."

His white eyes traveled to the floor, thinking of what to say.

"Well.....Frisk is, as they call in the human world, 'sick'. They don't feel okay physically."

"PHYSICALLY?" Papyrus gasped aloud. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?"

Sans, once again, gestured for his brother to keep it down. He peeked inside of the room again and saw that Frisk was stirring. Sighing, he closed the door gently and turned back to Papyrus.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Seeing the panic reach his face again, Sans quickly reassured him. "But don't worry, bro. They should be getting better soon."

Papyrus grinned. He shouted, "I SHOULD TELL THEM THAT, THEN!"

Sans felt some sweat drip down from his skull, and he wiped it. That certainly woke the kid up, but that was Papyrus for you. Raising his scarf so it covered everything below his nose, he barged into the room with Sans following behind him. Frisk was awake in bed, rubbing their eyes and coughing.

"AMH, HOOMAN!" Papyrus muffled from under the scarf. "I, MHE GREAT PAPYRUS, AMPH HERE TO TELL YOU DAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE FINE!"

Frisk remained silent, staring at Papyrus. Sans stepped in front of him and asked, "Did we wake you, kid?"

Frisk nodded, but smiled. They pointed over to the corner of the room, and both Papyrus and Sans turned. The tissue box was sitting on the nightstand. Getting the message, Papyrus happily reached for it and handed it to them proudly. Frisk took one and blew their nose loudly.

"SANS." Papyrus turned to his brother. "WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT?"

"Um," Sans started, a little taken aback by the sudden question. "Well, there's some stuff in their nose they need to get out. To breathe."

"OH NO!" Papyrus gasped again, placing his gloved hands to his skull. "HUMAN, YOU CAN'T BREATHE!?"

Frisk shook their head and put the used tissue to the side. They wiped their watering eyes and covered another cough. Sans 'eyes watched them intently. No one in the underworld really got sick, and if they did, they were injured. In some cases, it was a mental thing. But what was this, exactly?

Papyrus snapped him back into reality. "SANS?"

"Yeah?"

"DOES DOCTOR ALPHYS KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN?"

"She's working on it." Sans replied and handed Frisk another tissue. "I'm sure she'll know what's going on pretty soon."

They both watched as Frisk blew their nose again. Some green stuff oozed out of it, and Frisk folded it over so they could blow again. Papyrus was watching intently and Sans cringed away. From what he knew, that stuff wasn't pleasant. Not that it'd affect either of them in any way, but he'd only prefer ketchup on his body.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"YO, PUNK!"

Both of them turned and saw that Undyne kicked the door open. A bowl was carried in her right hand, and in the other was a spoon and a napkin. Papyrus, grinning underneath his scarf, greeted her.

"UNDYNE! YOU MADE THE HUMAN SOUP!"

"I sure did!" She grinned and looked at Frisk. "You better like it, too, because I made it for you!"

She slammed the bowl on the nightstand next to them, spilling some on the floor. She took the spoon, smashed it in the bowl, and placed the napkin neatly to the side. Frisk looked and saw that a tomato was crushed into the bowl. There wasn't any "soup" in it at all; just a tomato surrounded by hot water. They looked up at Undyne, whom had her fists on her hips, smiling proudly.

"Alphys said humans like you love tomato soup! So I made you some. Eat up, punk!"

Frisk attempted to bite the tomato, but found that it was still cold. Which was sort of impossible because it was in the middle of hot water....Needless to say, Undyne looked satisfied and turned to Papyrus with her fists still to her side. She said, "Alphys said she'll be over in a bit. Might have found what's wrong with them."

"Really?" Sans asked, a bit in disbelief. Undyne nodded.

"Yeah! Amazing, huh? That's why she's my girlfriend! Also, she had a little bit of help from Gaster."

Sans went silent at this, and Undyne turned back to the human. They had put the soup to the side and were huddling in the blankets around them, shivering. She looked around in the room and noticed that Papyrus had his scarf over his mouth.

"It it cold or something?" She asked. Papyrus shook his head.

"NO. I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET SICK."

Sans said, "Papyrus-"

They were interrupted by Frisk having another cough fit. They suddenly sat up, grabbed a tissue, and coughed up something in it. All three of them cringed when they saw that it was a big blob of green. Frisk wrapped it up and threw it to the side with the rest of the used tissues. They turned back to the bed and dug themselves into the blankets.

Papyrus said, "EW."

"You can second that," said Sans. Undyne cringed away, covering herself.

"Have they been doing this all day!?"

"Yeah," Sans looked back at Frisk. "I don't think they've had a good day."

"I'D THINK THE OPPOSITE, SANS." Papyrus turned to him in disbelief. "A GOOD DAY TO YOU IS BASICALLY WHAT THEY'RE DOING. NOTHING AT ALL WHILE SLEEPING IN BED ALL DAY."

Sans shrugged. His brother had a point. Still, he didn't like seeing the kid having to go through this. It looked awful, and, from him, THAT was saying something.

"I'll make sure Alphys gets down here as soon as she can," Undyne said and headed towards the door. "Keep an eye on them for me, alright?"

With that, Undyne closed the door behind her and they could hear her running down the steps. Papyrus turned back to the human and saw that they were sleeping. He turned to Sans, about to yell something, but saw that he was currently motioning him to be quiet again. He leaned downwards and whispered, "Sans! They're sleeping!"

"I know," He replied. "Pap, go get some water and more tissues. I think they're gonna' need it."

Papyrus nodded and happily trotted out of the room to go fetch water and tissues. Once Sans was sure he was downstairs, he looked back to the kid. They were grasping the blankets wrapped around them and let out a light snore. They looked really...content. Of course, he knew that it'd change in a minute or two before they'd have another cough attack that would wake them up.

He leaned forward, hesitated, and ruffled their hair. He whispered, "Get better, kid."

With that, he left the room.


End file.
